Remembering
by NovelLover23
Summary: This is a fan fiction of the, The Mortal Instruments, set after the events of TMI: City of Heavenly Fire. This will be a sizzy based fanfic explaining their life after Sebastian's death and Simon becoming a Shadow Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction of the, _The Mortal Instruments, _set after the events of TMI: City of Heavenly Fire. This will be a sizzy based fanfic explaining their life after Sebastian's death and Simon becoming a Shadow Hunter.

DISCLAIMER: The Mortal Instruments series and the characters presented are all owned by Cassandra Clare. MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR EVERY BOOK IN THE TMI SERIES.

On a still night a young teenage boy covered in silk sheets and a black comforter rattle uncontrollably in his sleep. The boy had a tight face, clenching his eyes and teeth together, sweating buckets, that seeped into the silky white sheets beneath him. Suddenly he awoke breathing hard repeating the words, "I remember". In a flash the boy rushed out of his bed, still a sweaty mess, and raced down the corridor and knocked one of the many wooden doors that lined up against each other. He knocked hard and continuously until the door flew open revealing a slender and sexy girl, with raven hair and dark eyes, wearing very short shorts, the kind most girls wear to sleep in, along with a white tank-top.

"whaa...", she stopped mid-sentence as she fully opened her eyes and allowed them to see the man standing before her. "Simon…." She began.

"I remember", Simon said almost overly excited by the fact. "I remember everything now", he smiled, "My life is back to me Izzy. I just had to tell you. I love you"

For the past few months since Magnus and Isabelle had revealed themselves to Simon, explaining to him about his life and inviting him to come with them and become a shadow hunter, Simon has been suffering through countless hours of training and lessons with Magnus, so that he could retain all of the memories taken from him by Asmodeus in the Demon Realm. Magnus had told Simon that nothing was for sure and that he should not expect all of his memories to return. Simon, however, did not care and wanted to close the holes that were left in his heart. For months he felt as if something was missing in his life, and it wasn't until Magnus and Isabelle had come to him that he knew what is was. But it was something in the way these people, these shadow hunter people said his name that made him want to believe in them. So he accepted and attended the party everyone was having by a lake near Luke's old cabin. Before that, however, Magnus did a spell on Simon to turn him into a shadow hunter and allowed him to retain a few fuzzy memories of certain people, so that at the he would not be completely overwhelmed.

The months had been hard and strenuous for Simon but he wanted to be the man that everyone said he was: A hero, a warrior, and a friend. Most of all he wanted to be the man whom Izzy had fallen in love with. Over the months he had continuously remembered things and began to rebuild relationships with people whom he cared deeply for; Isabelle, Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, Alec, Magnus, and even Jace, who was now going by Jace Herondale. The Clave had strangely accepted Simon, mainly because he helped defeat Sebastian and the countless testimonies on his behalf. They sent him to the Iron Sisters in Alicante to be properly runed, as they did with newborns. Now in the doorway of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen Simon had permanent runes stretched across his body, looking like a true Shadow Hunter.

Simon looked at her glimmering black eyes in the moonlight, getting anxious due to her lack of response. Did she not love him, but they did DTR, as Clary put it. He thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, although it was several months ago. He was beginning to get cold feet and run down the hall back to his room where he would wallow in self-pity and humiliation, when Isabelle grabbed him by his shirt that read _THE PEN IS MIGHTIER THAN THE SWORD, _even after all of the craziness of the past 8 months Simon still kept his t-shirts, and kissed him lingeringly as if she had waited years to finally do it. Simon deepened the kiss while slowly moving into her room. Though the lights were turned off Simon could make out a few things, such as the hot pick colored rug and bright colored dresser that held perfume, make-up and blades on top. And her bed that she was pulling him towards, that had a bright pink comforter and dark sheets underneath. His heart was pounding and he was surprised at this feeling, the sensation of a heart pounding over again, the ringing in his ears, and for once as he kissed Isabelle he did not smell her blood.

They both fell back onto her bed and went at each other like animals. Isabelle's soft lips crashing into Simon's as they took off one each others clothes. Simon was shifted under Isabelle and ran his hand up her now exposed spine, pressing himself against her. He began to realize where this was going. He sat up and lifted Isabelle on to his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist for support. Isabelle felt Simon's uneasiness as he sat up, and lifter her head away from his warm tender lips, and looked down at him. As she stared down at him with gleaming eyes and as he stared up at her with his brown shining eyes, they both thought about how much they loved one another. The window over Isabelle's allowed the moon shine down on them as Isabelle said, "What is wrong? Don't you want to?".

"Yes, of course", Simon said immediately making sure that Isabelle did not think he did not want to "be" with her,"but only if you want Isabelle. I do not want you to feel obligated to me to do this right now if you are now ready. It is true that I love you but it is also true that even if we do not do this right, even if i had to wait a hundred years until you are ready I would still love you."

Isabelle considered this and put her hand on his cheeks and gently squished them together, protruding his lips at towards her. She kissed him tenderly and longingly and said, "I want to. And I want it to be you and only you," she looked like a queen to Simon, "and I know I have never said this but, I LOVE YOU TOO". Simon's heart fluttered and he nearly cried from hearing those words, probably would have if not for Isabelle crashing another kiss down on him.

They proceeded and continued to strip each other until they wear down to their underwear. If Simon thought that Isabelle was a queen with her clothes on then she looked like a goddess with her clothes off. Simon reached up and touched over the back of Isabelle's lacy black bra and unhooked it letting it fall to the ground, releasing Isabelle onto Simon's chest. They have never been closer than what they were at that moment, and their heart beats pounded so hard they became one hard and thunderous sound. Isabelle and Simon had never been so happy than what they were at that moment, together, naked, and nothing between them.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fan fiction of the, The Mortal Instruments, set after the events of TMI: City of Heavenly Fire. This will be a sizzy based fanfic explaining their life after Sebastian's death and Simon becoming a Shadow Hunter.

DISCLAIMER: The Mortal Instruments series and the characters presented are all owned by Cassandra Clare. MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR EVERY BOOK IN THE TMI SERIES.

Isabelle woke opening her eyes, only to immediately shut them due to the golden, blinding light that shined brightly through her window, indicating that it was morning. She was snugly wrapped in someone's arms. She turned to see it was in fact Simon. _This is like the third time I have spent the night with the same person_, she thought to herself watching as the light illuminated his skin showing very colored, very alive skin. Not surprised Isabelle realized that Simon was asleep. Whenever she watched a movie where a couple slept together it had always been the girl of the two to wake up first. _Who knew that actually happened_, she thought to herself. Though they both needed to get up for breakfast then, early morning training, she wanted to just lay near him and his soft steady breathing, and watch him sleep. After watching him for a few long minutes she began to move closer to him, still snuggled in his arms, to lay her head on his bare chest, until she realized that they were both still very naked. Almost instantly she jumped out from his arms and on to the floor searching for any scratch of her clothing to put on before someone saw her body. Too late. The shock from her quick movements from the bed caused Simon to jolt up right, eyes wide open, and see an embarrassed looking Isabelle on the floor. He realized what she was doing and snickered a little, waiting for her to find her under wear and put them on. She finally found her underwear and bra and began to stand to put them on when she saw Simon's big brown eyes staring at her intensely. She immediately closed her legs and put an arm over her chest and turned, "CLOSE YOUR EYES IDIOT!" Before she had turned Simon could have sworn he'd seen Isabelle blush. Confident it was just his imagination, he obliged and put one hand over his eyes.

"Okaaaay. They're cloooosed", he said jokingly and a little mockingly that made Isabelle furious. She proceeded in putting on her clothing that were sprawled out over her pink rug and under some of Simon's clothes. She finished and walked over towards Simon and instructed him to open his eyes. As he did she planted a right fist directly on to his nose, causing a screeching sound of pain protrude from Simon's mouth. "Why'da do that?", he grunted.

Isabelle simply smiled saying, "Let's just call that a preview of what training is going to be like today after breakfast", she paused, "since I am going to be the one training you. Oh, and if you ever mock me again, you will be lucky if that's all you get. OKAY?".

"Okay, okay", Simon said leaning his head back while holding onto his nose. He could not help but wonder if 'this" was just a preview how much hell he would have to suffer in actual training.

Isabelle looked down at him and crawled onto the bed, like a cat, and positioned herself over him, not caring that he was still exposed under her comforter. She removed her hands from his face and kissed his nose softly, then went down to his mouth. "You know I love you right?"

"You have a funny way of showing it", Simon said jokingly; which caused a laugh out of Isabelle. She loved the way he made her laugh. She stood and told Simon he should get dressed as she waited out in the hall for him to finished.

When he was done he walked out of the room only to find Isabelle and Alec in the middle of a conversation, which he thought was about the kind of body wash called Sandle Wood. Alec immediately looked up as he Simon walking out buckling up his belt that lay undone around his waist. The few seconds it took for Alec to realized what Simon and Isabelle had done, was like hours to Simon. He stood there frozen staring at Alec with his hands still gripping his belt anticipating what Alec was going to do. The next moments were a daze to Simon. One second he was anxiously standing up right and the next he was on the ground being strangled by and enraged older brother. He had guessed Alec had lunged at him at some point but could not recall when. Simon heard a mixer voices one yelling at Alec, trying to get him to stop, and the other directed towards him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Alec screamed. Loud screams jumped out of his mouth, which caused both Clary and Jace to rush out of each others' rooms and towards the commotion in the hall.

"What the hell," Jace said pulling Alec off of Simon, causing a choking and coughing sound to escape Simon's throat. "I hate the guy as much as the next, but even I have the restraint to not choke the guy." Jace said almost laughing.

"This is not funny, Jace. He violated our sister. he made her have sex with him." Alec said glaring and pointing at Simon.

Fed up Isabelle yelled," He did not _make_me do anything, no one can. And I was the one who pressured him to do it."

Surprised Isabelle heard a little gasp escape everyone's mouth almost in synchronization, which just annoyed the hell out her. She grabbed Simon by the arm, pulling him up, and carried him back into her room, into her bathroom. Out in the hall Jace was trying desperately to stop himself from laughing, for Alec's sake. Clary saw this and punched his shoulder, hard, dragging him into her room. Alec stood there in awe, then when he got his bearings he rushed into his room, grabbing a towel to dry his wet hair, and pulling out his cell phone.

Isabelle had a wet towel and was gently touching Simon's neck and nose with it attempting to ease the bruises that had already begun to form, in both places.

"You Shadow Hunters are something else", Simon said rubbing his throat, "I hope every morning isn't this exciting."

"Oooh, don't you," Isabelle said provocatively, and Simon immediately knew she was referring to the "way" they both woke up. Nuzzled together naked in bed.

"Well maybe that part wasn't so bad."

"If you want that part then you're going to have to accept all the other parts too, pleasure or pain. Is it worth it?"

Simon thought for like a split second then shook his head "yes", causing a smile to form across his face. She smiled back and kissed him on his now easily seen bruises, then on his mouth. The kiss was long and soft. Isabelle grabbed his hand and led him out of the bathroom and out of her messy room towards the steps.

"Let's go eat breakfast. I can make a mean omelet."

I have to stop this one here guys due to time. I will be continuing this story whenever I get the chance to. Keep reading and reviewing, really appreciate it. Thanks!


	3. Breakfast

This is a fan fiction of the, The Mortal Instruments, set after the events of TMI: City of Heavenly Fire. This will be a sizzy based fanfic explaining their life after Sebastian's death and Simon becoming a Shadow Hunter.

DISCLAIMER: The Mortal Instruments series and the characters presented are all owned by Cassandra Clare. MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR EVERY BOOK IN THE TMI SERIES.

"You really can make a mean omelet," Simon said smiling at Isabelle.

"After all we've been through, now you chose to doubt me." Isabelle was also smiling. Simon began to stare at her intensely, she was wearing black jeans that were ripped at the thighs and a long sleeve black shirt. But what really stood out was her white cooking apron that hung tightly around her waist. Isabelle was beautiful and half the time Simon couldn't stop looking at her, but he usually could notice himself staring and stop himself, before anyone else saw. But now he couldn't, something about her that morning wearing her apron forced him to gaze dreamily at her, like a kid would do at a star. Gazing at the star, because that's the closest anyone can ever get to one, but his star was standing right in front him, close enough for him to touch. Isabelle noticed and began searching her clothes and face, "What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" At this Simon began to laugh. Isabelle turned around, and Simon could have sworn he saw Isabelle blush; however decided that it was his imagination. _Isabelle doesn't blush_, he told him self. "I warned you about mocking me," Isabelle said covering her face from his sight.

"It's not that I'm mocking you. It's just...", Simon stopped trying to find the correct words, but he simply said, "it's just you're so beautiful." Simon saw Isabelle flinch at his. She turned around and with her cheeks bright red and kissed Simon with her soft cherry flavored lips.

"I thought we already established how outstandingly beautiful I am, " Isabelle said smiling, only making Simon laugh.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves there, you didn't let me finish. You're so beautiful...with that apron, you're just kinda beautiful with out it", Simon said exaggerating the "kinda" and holding back a laugh.

Isabelle nodded sarcastically, "oh really? Just kinda?" She leaned over the counter that Simon was eating on, the same one that separated the kitchen from the rest of the house, and pursed her lips together to give Simon another soft kiss, but as Simon leaned in, their mouths centimeters away from each other, she back away, leaving Simon hanging in the air. "Say it, say I'm beautiful with anything on. Say that you have never seen anyone with amazing hair like mine, or lips like mine, or boobs like mine, or butt like mine. Say it, and maybe I will let you touch me again." She leaned in closer teasing Simon. As they came close again Isabelle said, "say it and you'll feel these soft juicy lips", she began rubbing her lips on his ear; which caused a shutter from Simon.

"Okay, you beautiful with anything on, you have the best pair of boobs, or but, or lips in Heaven, Earth, or Hell." Simon spoke and she teased and licked his ear. She moved back and passionately planted a wet open mouthed kiss onto his.

"Okaaay, maybe we came down too early." A girl with fiery red hair said interrupting Simon and Isabelle's intimate moment.

"WOOOAAAH," shouted Jace standing next to Clary,"never knew you had it in you vamp... I mean mund... What are you now?" Ever since Simon was invited to stay at the institute to become a Shadow Hunter Jace has taken every chance he could to mock Simon about him making more changes more than Madonna. This never really bothered Simon because only remembered being a human, or mundane as they put it.

"I'm just like you now, one of the Nephilim, someone for the Clave to unappreciate. Angel blood running through my veins."

"Well not exactly like me, I have super angel blood in me remember. Oh well I guess you don't", Jace said laughing. Jace was surprised when Simon joined him laughing.

"Oh but I do Jace, I was going to tell you that if you would just shut up sometimes. Oh how you love to hear yourself talk. So yes I've retained all of my memories, not really sure how, but at least I did. From meeting this carnival of a person," Simon said pointing in Jaces direction, causing a smile from him," to becoming a vampire, day lighter, and getting my immortality and memories taken away by Magnus's wack case of a father, Asmodeus." Clary rushed over and hugged him and as she hugged him she knew he was telling the truth. Ever since Simon lost his memories she always felt Simon keeping his distance. Even when they talked or hugged there was always a barrier keeping everyone at arms length. But now as she hugged him and he hugged her back full of love she knew that what he said had been the truth. They held onto each other like the other one was going to fade away if either let go.

"Everything can go back to normal now," Clary said finally removing herself from Simon's chest but still in his arms.

Simon smiled, "I don't think we can ever go beck to normal. Not now. Not ever. But we can move on and live our lives, because everything we have ever learned thus far and everything we've done up 'til now would be meaningless if we didn't. From this point on there is no looking back."

They all smiled and gestured agreement to Simon's words, and Simon thought, _This is the happiest we've been in a long time., but how long can that last._

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I have been busy with stuff. Hope you are enjoying my story thus far. If you have any suggestions about characters or critiques about my story please REVIEW. Thanks_**


	4. Training

This is a fan fiction of the, The Mortal Instruments, set after the events of TMI: City of Heavenly Fire. This will be a sizzy based fanfic explaining their life after Sebastian's death and Simon becoming a Shadow Hunter.

DISCLAIMER: The Mortal Instruments series and the characters presented are all owned by Cassandra Clare. MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR EVERY BOOK IN THE TMI SERIES.

"So first we are going to start with regular armed combat." Isabelle stood some distance from Simon in the training hall. There were rooms that held different training equipment. One room had rock and rope climbing, to train people in appropriate and speedy climbing methods in dangerous situations. Others had targets for archery or knife throwing; however the one Isabelle and him were using was the largest room in the center of the hall: the combat room. This room could be used for regular hand to hand combat or armed combat.

"Choose any weapon you'd like." Isabelle slid the duffel bag fill with different weapons of different shapes and sizes. Simon picked up two seraph blades and six throwing knives. Simon was in the usual shadow hunter gear and strapped the weapons to their respective places: the seraph blades were at his back and the throwing knives on the outer sides of his thighs. The gear had a way of showing off all of Simon's new found muscle definition; which he gained through tough weeks of basic training. While getting prepared Simon recalled his first lessons in training, that he would have to apply in combat.

For the beginning of Simon's training, when he first ascended to a Shadow Hunter, he trained his balance and wall climbing skills with Jace. Simon has always been clumsy, so needless to say when he was forced to stand and often run on tiny platforms that floated ten, twenty, or more feet off the ground, Simon often fell. Every five minutes Jace would have to use iratze on him, just for him to stand back up and continue training. It became a routine for them, try to balance, fall, use iratze, then try again, like a never ending loop. Luckily, despite Jace's infuriating "Jaceness", he actually knew what he was talking about. How to shift his weight to the right places, or how to spread his toes to get a good foundation, and with in a few weeks Simon finished his balance training. After his balance training was done, he needed to work on his endurance and climbing training which took even longer, due to the lack of upper and lower body endurance Simon had.

Alec then helped Simon with his knowledge of practically everything that had to do with weapons. How they are made, the different types, and how to use every single one of them, and the different styles that goes with each one. He began to realize that he was a fan of dual wielding seraph blades. Next Alec assessed Simon's current skill level in combat. From there countless number of bouts and use of manikins Alec deduced that due to Simon previously being a vampire he tends to stick with low battle stances and quick smooth take downs, such as blows to the temple, or slicing the sides of the neck with seraph blades. Alec also realized that Simon's speed was outstanding as well, however easily dealt with. Simon's had no technique. He did not know how to apply his balance training into combat, which made it very easy to knock him off his feet and subdue him. Not to mention his tolerance for pain was very very low. For the next couple of weeks Simon and Alec trained in hand to hand and armed combat, mainly focusing on battle strategy and technique. Sadly Simon wasn't a very quick learner and ended up getting injured, A LOT. Once Simon broke his hand throwing a punch and having it connect with the wall. Needless to say they ended that training session early that day for Simon to recover.

Now it was Isabelle's turn to train him in combat. Simon finished with his preparations and pulled out both seraph blades and held them down at his sides waiting for Isabelle to grab her weapon of choice; which he thought would obviously be her whip. When izzy moved to grab the duffel bag and moved it to the side without taking a weapon Simon became confused. "Aren't you going to grab your whip?"

"Nope, I think I'll do just fine without it." Izzy said smiling.

"Okaaaay now I know that you are a very good fighter but, even Alec had to use a seraph blade when training me. I don't want to seriously hurt you." As soon as he said it he knew he over stepped his boundary, and wished he could take his words back.

Isabelle scoffed, "You? Hurt me?'" She gave a waving gesture for him to attack her, "let's just see you try."

Simon dashed towards raising his arms that held his weapons and sliced down at her in a diagonal motion towards to right side of her neck. Isabelle ducked her head while spinning towards his strike put her foot behind his grabbed his neck and pushed him allowing him to trip over the foot she had planted behind his. Simon then found himself plummeting to the ground, head first, then landing hard. He closed his eyes in preparation for the incredible impact. When he opened his eyes he saw izzy smiling at him, "What did you say about hurting me? Now who's hurting who?" She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then helped him back to his feet. "Simon the good thing about having two weapons is that you don't have to use both at the same time. What you should have done was throw a faint with one sword causing me to dodge or block, then strike me while I'm off guard. Also, be aware of your surroundings. It should not be that easy to take you your feet, if you are on the floor you are dead. Okay babe." Simon barely heard her over the ringing in his ears and the banging of his head, but he did feel her lips on his as she kissed and told him to go back and try again.

Simon retreated to gain some distance and think of a place to strike. He slowly reduced the distance between Isabelle and himself, and when he was close enough to strike he sliced his blade horizontally towards Izzy's torso causing her to jump back only for Simon to slice his other blade downward through the air towards her. She spins out of the way and begins to run away, while running she turns and blows a kiss towards Simon egging him on. Simon realizes that she is just playing with him and runs after her. Wanting her to take him seriously he begins to slash at her lower body to knock her off balance, but Isabelle is just to fast and he only slices air. Simon stops, beginning to feel winded and feels something hitting his chest causing him to fly backwards onto the floor and release and air he had left in his lungs. The pain was excruciating, like needles jabbing his lungs. He was blinded with pain and everything was fuzzy around him. Isabelle helped him to his feet patting his back, "Aw my poor baby, that is why you don't waste energy. When you get winded your movements begin to lag leaving openings for you opponent to strike you at full power." She was talking to him very slowly, like how one would speak to a small toddler, making sure they her every word clearly.

Angry and humiliated Simon stood up and pushed past Isabelle, "I'm done for today. I'm sorry but I don't feel like being humiliated and abused today." He almost made it to the door when something wrapped around his right ankle knocking him the floor and began sliding away from the door back towards Isabelle. He turned to see a whip wrapped tightly around his ankle and Isabelle dragging him back.

"I told you this morning that you were going to pay for mocking me, now man up and learn your lesson. Today is my day to train you and as trainer what I say goes. No one is coming in or out of this room unless I say so." By the time she finished Simon was directly below her. She leaned down her face directly in front of his, "Okay?" In response Simon nodded his head._ I am actually going to die_, Simon thought, _I'm going to to be killed by a mad women._

"Now I think I have given you enough pointers in armed combat so let's switch to hand to hand combat." Simon gave a reluctant and went to put the seraph blades and throwing knives back into the bag."I think I know why you're having a hard time learning combat: you're lacking motivation. Now how about this with every blow you land on me you will be rewarded. And as an added bonus, we can stop your training for today." Simon did not exactly know what these "rewards" would be but nevertheless he wanted to find out. Alec had taught him the basic guard stance when in hand to hand combat, so to start Simon got into the that stance. He decided to wait for Izzy to strike first. Isabelle dashed forward throwing a straight right, and Simon put up and guard to block it but it vanished from sight and he felt himself once again being knocked to the ground. Isabelle threw the straight as a faint and when Simon was focused on it she knelt down and kick his feet right from under him.

"Hmm. I see what you did there, but waiting for someone to strike is stupid unless you are prepared for everything they will throw at you; which obviously you weren't. And remember what I said about faints, well you must learn how to spot one depending where our opponents body weight is positioned. Get up and try again."

Simon stood and threw a right jab of his own but izzy caught it and pulled him close twisting herself around towards his back, still holding his arm, and made it so that his arm was around his own neck strangling him. She blew into his ear saying, "Nice try". Simon broke free and gained distance between them. He rushed towards he and tried to use his superior height and build to knock her off her feet, but was simply caught in a head lock. Isabelle grunted," Ooooh, now you're thinking, using your natural height and build against a smaller opponent, very smart. However if I position myself a certain way I can lessen your advantage." She began to knee him in the gut. As one of her knees struck him again Simon grabbed onto the knee finally knocking her off her balance lifting her up, then slamming her back onto the floor with his shoulder ramming into her gut. He could her the wind knock out of her as she gasped for air. He too was out of breath and just laid on top of her, hoping his weight would stop her from getting free. He thought wrong, once Isabelle gained her breath she threw Simon to the side and mounted him. She put her left forearm on his throat and lifted her fist into the air ready to strike.

"Wait wait, you said if I land a blow in you we could stop training for today, remember." Simon sounded as if he was pleading for her to stop.

Isabelle stood and walked towards the door leaving Simon there laying on the floor. "Some training," he said to himself and lifted himself off the ground and limped towards Isabelle. "Wait Izzy what about some iratze for my injuries?"

Isabelle looked back at him and said,"Nope you're going to heal like a human," and walked out of the room.

Simon stood there with his mouth parted in disbelief of his her words,"yeah can't look back now," he said remembering the words he spoke to Clary. He walked out of the room shutting off the lights watching the room go dark.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one was a really long one. I will post Simon's "Reward" next as a very very small chapter. I'll try to keep it very rated T, if you know what mean. lol XD**


End file.
